


The Hitchhiker

by Zurenika



Series: SF9 Halloween Fics [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Other, because its for halloween, scary-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Youngbin picks up a stranger while on his way to Busan
Series: SF9 Halloween Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to do something different.

It was another long day at the office and Youngbin wanted nothing more than to go home, jump on his bed and sleep for the next 8 hours . But as always, his demon of a boss asked him if he could go to Busan and attend the meeting in his place.  To which he agreed because first, he’s the guy’s secretary and right hand man and second, well, he  really need to hold on to the job . 

And as if that wasn’t enough, the universe somehow felt that it wanted him to suffer because all the flights going to Busan are  fully booked and so are the trains and the only option was for him to drive all the way – all 4 hours of it (5 or 6 if the traffic’s  really rough) . 

After packing an overnight bag and grabbing some things from the convenience store, Youngbin started his drive . About an hour into it, the rain started to pour. Youngbin actually enjoyed the sound of the rain blending with the music he’s blasting. And  just like that, he arrived in Busan. 

But the problem now is the hotel where’s he’s staying. Since it was such a short notice their office managed to find him a room on the outskirts of the city. With a sigh, he drove past the buildings and the bustling city life to the next town over. 

Youngbin slowed as he turned onto a sharp curve. He almost jumped as his headlights caught a figure standing a few meters in front of him, hands thrown wide open. 

From what he can see, the child was in his late teens or  maybe early twenties. The figure remained standing, not even looking up at him and he almost decided to  just go around it when it moved. It brought its arms down and started to walk towards him. 

All his mental alarms are ringing but Youngbin sat transfixed, watching the figure moved closer . 

A soft knock brought him back to reality and he lowered the window  just enough for the person to talk. 

“Can you give me a ride? I live in the next town over” 

The guy has a low voice and Youngbin can feel the fear and weariness in its tone. 

“Uhm, W-Where, How can i- “ Youngbin started to stammer. His mind flashed to a thousand movies and stories about hitchhikers. 

“My friends they uh, they left me all alone here,” 

“Do know the Mandrake hotel?” Youngbin blurted out and mentally kicked himself afterwards. 

“Yes, yes. We live around the area,” 

The guy shivered, embracing himself as a cold wind blew. 

“Yeah. Okay, get in.” 

The guy went around and got in the passenger seat and Youngbin finally got a good look at him. It was really just a teenager. His hair was stuck to his forehead and his lips were blue from the cold. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” The kid was saying. “My name’s Chani, by the way.” 

“Youngbin,” he replied and started to drive. 

Chani didn’t say another word other than to direct him towards the hotel. Youngbin was grateful for it, he’s not  really the type to do small talks. 

After a few minutes, the lights of a small town welcomed them and with Chani’s directions, he found the hotel. 

“You can drop me off here. I can walk to our house,” Chani said. 

“No, no. I’ll drop you off at your house. It’s the least I can do,” Youngbin said. And this time, he  really meant it. 

“Thank you.” Chani replied settling back into the seat. 

The drove past three more blocks and finally turned into a quiet part of the town. There were only a handful of houses standing here and they all look old and dilapidated. 

“Are you sure this is where you live?” Youngbin asked. 

“Yes,  just the house at the end of this street, “ 

Youngbin gripped on his steering wheels harder and continued on, albeit slower this time . That weird feeling he got from before is back and is making his heart beat a thousand times faster. 

The house at the end of the street stood in the dark. There was a streetlight  just in front of it but it kept going on and off that it made it seem creepier. 

“I’m home,” Chani said from beside him, his tone relieved and happy. 

Youngbin turned to look at the kid, but Chani was looking  happily at the house. The air inside the car  suddenly dropped and Youngbin can hear his heart  clearly . 

“Thank yo-aaaahh” 

Chani  slowly turned to look at him and it was then that Youngbin noticed the huge gash on top of Chani’s head. Blood started to flow down his entire face and his mouth split in a bloody horrifying grin. 


End file.
